


Педагогическая поэма Кайло Рена

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кайло Рена есть ученики. Лучше бы не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Педагогическая поэма Кайло Рена

*

Не хотелось этого признавать, но Кайло Рен начал понимать своего дядю. Пока он у него учился, то казалось, что Люк только и делает, что гоняет своих учеников, а сам прохлаждается.  
Теперь стало понятно, насколько такое мнение было ошибочным.  
Даже с одним учеником Кайло к концу дня чувствовал себя измотанным, а о каждом новом занятии думал с плохо скрываемым раздражением.  
«Если это путь Темной Стороны, — думал Кайло по утрам, — то я на это не подписывался!». Он перебирал на датападе свои заметки, понимая, что ни одна из них не пригодится, а Калеб в очередной раз выкинет что-то непредсказуемое.  
Если бы не Сила, то Кайло не возился бы с ним. Закрадывалось острое желание поискать другие варианты и отправить ученика подальше… но было понятно: тогда таких вот Калебов станет просто двое. И Кайло останется только разбивать оборудование, потому что разбивать конкретных людей нельзя. Сноук вполне ясно дал понять, что магистр рыцарей Рен без рыцарей Рен — это просто смешно. И воспитанием этих самых рыцарей надо заняться… угадайте кому.  
По дороге до тренировочного зала, Кайло пытался успокоиться и не накручивать себя лишний раз. Может, сегодня ничего страшного не случится. Ведь никто же не разбудил его посреди ночи с сообщением о том, как Калеб куда-то влез, что-то испортил или что-то украл. Это хороший знак. По крайней мере, Кайло на это надеялся.  
В первую встречу с будущим учеником все прошло хорошо. Калеб Ренко (он еще потом посмеялся над тем, какая у него удачная фамилия и над тем, что инициалы такие же, как у магистра) был впечатлен щедрым предложением. Впечатлен, потому что у него был вариант выбора: оказаться в лапах Хаттов, у которых он неудачно пытался выкрасть ценный груз, или начать развивать те зачатки Силы, что в нем теплились.  
— Да согласен я! — сказал Калеб, еще до того, как Кайло закончил формулировать свое предложение. — Что делать-то надо? На верность присягнуть на крови или еще как?  
Он нервно оглядывался, пусть и не мог видеть за стальной переборкой охрану судна, которое ему не удалось увести.  
— Присягнуть можно, — ответил Кайло, — но позже. Среди рыцарей Рен не должно быть тех, кто не верит в миссию всецело.  
— Супер, — буркнул Калеб, — а теперь, раз мы решили, что вы не собираетесь меня убивать или отдавать им, давайте, может, будем убираться?  
Пусть вслух он и хорохорился, но в его разуме было больше испуга, пополам с облегчением. И Кайло подумал: вот оно, вот так формируется доверие. Доверие и уважение.  
Как же он ошибался.  
Любые следы страха или того самого уважения слетели с Калеба, стоило Кайло снять перед ним шлем.  
— Серьезно? — скептически спросил он. — Мы ровесники, что ли?  
— Я старше на пять лет, — сухо ответил Кайло, складывая руки на груди. — И возраст ничего не решает.  
Он уже успел выяснить реальный возраст Калеба Ренко (которого при рождении звали совсем иначе, но кто он такой, чтобы осуждать смену имени?) и весь его «послужной список». Как известно, воры и контрабандисты бывают двух видов: удачливые и мертвые. Некоторые рассказывают еще про умных, но Кайло всегда считал это мифом. Калеб был из числа средних по удачливости и сам понимал, что пора завязывать, пока смерть не наложила свои лапы на него. Только уйти из этого дела ничуть не проще, чем со службы Первому Ордену.  
Калеб на самом деле выглядел ровесником Кайло. Смуглый, худощавый, с жиденьким хвостом каштановых волос, и шрамами от когтей, пересекавших полщеки и шею.  
— Понятия не имею, как тогда не издох, — поделился он во время медицинского осмотра, на который заглянул и Кайло. — Валялся без сознания несколько дней.  
— Думаю, тебя спасла Сила, — серьезно ответил Кайло.  
Калеб фыркнул.  
И вот с этого надо было начинать. Его ученик не испытывал никакого пиетета перед Силой и считал ее чем-то вроде трюка, который хорош на вечеринках, а в обычной жизни поскольку постольку. Это были его слова. Почти дословно, если опустить ругательства.  
Кайло тогда потратил некоторое время, демонстрируя Калебу возможности Силы. В частности, трюк с удушением.  
— Ты понял, почему надо испытывать уважение к Силе? — спросил Кайло у откашливающегося на полу Калеба.  
— Понял-понял, — отозвался тот.  
Но, судя по эмоциям, которыми он фонил, не понял он ни-че-го. А, когда Кайло попытался воздействовать на него Силой в следующий раз, то Калеб вполне успешно от него заслонился.  
— Отлично! — обрадовался Кайло. — Ты понял принцип, теперь…  
Договорить он не успел, потому что Калеб по-простому сшиб его на пол и разбил нос.  
Кайло покачал головой, возвращаясь из воспоминаний, и подумал о том, как тяжело это: пытаться восстановить величие Империи, когда тебя окружают такие… да такие, как Калеб. Он отогнал непрошенную мысль про то, что с отцом Калеб нашел бы общий язык. Да и с дядей тоже. Не зря же Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло были друзьями.  
Тренировочный зал встретил Кайло тишиной. И пустотой. Калеба не было.  
«Где его носит?». Одновременно засосало под ложечкой от опасения, что ученик что-то натворил, и появились ростки радости от надежды, что ученик решил по-тихому уйти.  
— Не дождетесь. Учитель.  
Калеб появился в коридоре, словно из ниоткуда, и протиснулся мимо Кайло в зал. Он, как и положено было рыцарям Рен, тоже носил шлем, но даже через вокодер можно было услышать сарказм в его обращении.  
— Ответь мне на один вопрос, ученик, — Кайло стащил шлем, но Калеб его примеру следовать почему-то не спешил, — почему ты до сих пор здесь, если тебе так не нравлюсь я в качестве учителя?  
Калеб покачался с пятки на носок, потянулся к застежкам своего шлема и стащил его, демонстрируя свежий синяк под глазом.  
— Потому что чему-то ты меня научить можешь, — ответил Калеб, — ну и мне типа нравится быть рыцарем, всех устрашать и стебаться над ними с помощью Силы!  
Кайло прикрыл глаза свободной рукой.  
Безнадежно.  
Калеб безнадежен. Он сам, Кайло Рен, безнадежен. Дело его деда безнадежно. Они все умрут, и не достигнут величия. Только звездный ветер будет носить их прах по космосу, а их имена забудут.  
— Хэй! Да хватит унывать! — сказал Калеб. — Если хочешь, можешь попытаться треснуть меня Силой.  
— «Попытаться», — повторил Кайло.  
— Ну я же щиты вроде ставлю, — пожал плечами Калеб, — а ты их пока проламываешь. Ну и это… я все-таки подумал над тем, что меч в бою может быть не хуже бластера.  
— Рад это слышать, — буркнул Кайло, примеряясь, как побольнее может стукнуть ученика и влезть в его разум, чтобы узнать, откуда синяк.  
Разговор о том, почему бластеры лучше световых мечей у них был пару дней назад. И Кайло в ходе спора несколько потерял самообладание и потом заполнял форму на ремонт тренировочного зала. Потому сейчас они занимались в запасном. А Калеб упорно гнул свое: бластеры полезнее и дальнобойнее, и их собирать не так сложно. Даже приставленный к его горлу клинок особо не переубедил упрямца.  
— Ну так будем сегодня заниматься или я пойду посплю? — Калеб ухмыльнулся, явно направшиваясь, и Кайло, мысленно пообещав себе, что постарается не выжечь то, что этот тип называл мозгом, направил в его сторону Силу.

*

Лекси была бы рада оказаться дома. Хотя воспитание говорило иное, говорило, что она должна служить силам, что выше нее. И родители бы прокляли, если бы она сбежала и вернулась к ним.  
Их планета всегда была лояльна Империи и, стоило только заслышать о том, что Первый Орден разыскивает чувствительных к Силе, как оказалось много желающих попытать счастье и утверждавших, что они могут двигаться предметы силой мысли и гипнотизировать всех и каждого.  
Лекси не тянуло поступать на службу Первому Ордену, да и никто не требовал, ведь их семья и так отдала троих детей для программы штурмовиков.  
Но пройти проверку было ее долгом, тем более, когда на планету прибыл сам магистр Рен, а они с родителями как раз оказались в столице.  
«Откуда мне было знать, что все получится именно так?» — думала Лекси уже позже.  
Тогда, во время финальной проверки, претенденты, в основном — уже те, которые смогли показать какие-то необычайные способности, стояли шеренгой. И магистр Рен неспешно шел мимо них.  
Наводящая трепет фигура в черном на фоне ряда людей, облаченных в серое и коричневое.  
Лекси только ступила на дорожку, только направилась к призывному пункту, с любопытством поглядывая на таинственного магистра. Именно тогда он обернулся, резко и быстро, указал на нее и сказал: «Она мне подходит. Остальные — нет».  
Всю дорогу до звездного разрушителя Лекси думала, что это шутка. Или, что магистр ошибся. И убьет ее, когда это обнаружит. Или, если в ней все-таки есть Сила, убьет во время обучения, просто разозлившись. Лекси ведь никогда не была слишком способной и ничего не схватывала на лету. Учителя ее ненавидели, и даже отец иногда мог в раздражении ударить кулаком по столу, со словами: «Проклятье! Да в этом разберется даже младенец!».  
Потому, стоило им вдвоем с магистром Рен оказаться в тренировочном зале, как Лекси почувствовала холодный комок в горле.  
Он стоял напротив нее, ближе, чем тогда, дома. И Лекси, которая никогда не считала себя низкорослой, чувствовала себя, словно на рынке, когда ей было пять лет и приходилось задирать голову так, что болела шея. Только, чтобы видеть лица взрослых.  
— Лекси Шу, — сказал магистр Рен.  
— Это я, — ответила она, — меня… меня доставили на корабль по вашему приказу… сэр.  
Лекси не знала, как правильно к нему обращаться, а магистр не торопился ей говорить. Вместо этого он потянулся к собственному шлему и снял его, а потом положил на словно бы специально здесь поставленный стол.  
Говорили разное. Говорили, что магистр — не человек и потому скрывает внешность, потому что Империя всегда предпочитала хуманов другим расам. Говорили, что магистр ужасно изуродован в боях и потому стыдится своей внешности. Говорили, что, как и Дарт Вейдер до него, магистр не может дышать без специальной маски, так сильно повреждено его тело.  
Никто не предполагал, что магистр может выглядеть… обычно. И даже довольно привлекательно, как на вкус Лекси.  
Он улыбнулся, отчего его вполне молодое бледное лицо в обрамлении черных кудрей, начало выглядеть еще приятнее.  
Лекси напомнила себе, кто она, где находится и с кем, так что подобралась и постаралась избавиться от неуместных мыслей.  
— Знаешь, почему я выбрал тебя, Лекси? — спросил магистр и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа, которого она и не могла дать: — В тебе я увидел искру. И, к тому же, ты была младше всех.  
Лекси припомнила, что в шеренге не заметила никого младше тридцати. И подумала еще в первый миг, что зря позволила маме притащить себя. Все равно бесполезно.  
— Обучаться Силе лучше с раннего возраста, — продолжил магистр. — Ты понимаешь, о чем я тебе говорю?  
— Да, сэр, — быстро ответила Лекси, хотя многого и не понимала.  
Например, в чем могла проявляться там самая «искра». В ней, совершенно бесталанной девчонке, которая даже простой коммуникатор собрать не может и паникует, если ее пытаются посадить за руль. И вообще часто паникует.  
«Прекрати принижать себя, — раздался в голове Лекси глубокий голос магистра, — это ни к чему не приведет».  
И тут она испугалась по-настоящему. Легкое успокоение, которое пришло, стоило ему снять шлем, испарилось. Сразу произошло несколько вещей: мысленно ощущая «голос», Лекси оттолкнула его, и ей даже показалось, что она слышит хлопок закрывающейся двери, а еще магистр согнулся пополам, хватаясь за голову обеими руками и ругаясь вполголоса. Из носа у него текла кровь.  
— Ой! — Лекси шагнула к нему. — Вы в порядке?  
— Вот подтверждение, — сказал магистр, выпрямляясь, он все еще морщился, но голову отпустил. — Не будь в тебе Силы, ты бы так легко меня из своего разума не выбросила.  
Лекси моргнула несколько раз. Она же не могла так просто избавиться от кого-то настолько могущественного… или могла?  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты думаешь, — сказал магистр, пристально на нее глядя, — а проверять не рискну.  
— Я просто… мне во все это не верится, — честно призналась Лекси. — Я же всегда была совершенно обычной. Понимаете?  
Она сообразила, что забыла о вежливом обращении, но магистр, вроде, не обратил внимания.  
— Побольше бы таких обычных, — улыбнулся он, — расскажу кое-что: я магистр Рен, но у меня еще должны быть рыцари. Но из тысяч людей, которых мне пророчили в кандидаты я заметил достаточную искру только у тебя. Надеюсь, ты не откажешься быть рыцарем Рен?  
Он спрашивал это как будто всерьез. Словно считал, что Лекси может отказаться от его предложения, развернуться и просто уйти из зала, а потом отправиться куда-нибудь в бескрайнюю вселенную.  
— А у меня есть выбор? — с ужасом Лекси поняла, что спросила это вслух. — Извините, я сказала, не подумав, я не хотела этого говорить! Правда!  
Магистр Рен остановил ее взмахом руки.  
— Выбор есть у каждого из нас, — сказал он, — мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты стала моей ученицей, Лекси, но держать тебя я тоже не стану. И, если ты решишь вернуться домой или отправиться на любую другую обитаемую планету, даже выделю тебе эскорт. Решай.  
Лекси задумалась над тем, что он предлагал. С одной стороны, она хотела вернуться к своей жизни, но понимала: родители назад ее не примут. На другой же планете ничего не будет понятно. К тому же, она останется все той же напуганной и неуверенной в себе Лекси. А вот прямо здесь есть человек, желающий научить ее чему-то настолько невероятному, что и представить трудно.  
— Я остаюсь магистр Рен, сэр… — сказала Лекси, все еще не уверенная, как его называть.  
— Кайло, — сказал он.  
Лекси с недоумением на него посмотрела и магистр объяснил:  
— Называй меня Кайло.

*

Его ученики различались во всем. Лекси постоянно извинялась. Она извинялась за то, что неловко взяла тренировочный меч в первый раз, за то, что у нее не получалось сосредоточиться во время медитации, за то, что во время спарринга все-таки достала Кайло, за то, что как-то раз не захотела завтракать и за собственную простуду.  
Она и за внешность бы извинялась, и за прыщи, но они этого не обсуждали.  
— Ты можешь извиняться за извинения? — спросил у нее Калеб, после очередного: «Прости! Извини!».  
И это во время тренировки!  
— Ну… — Лекси залилась краской. — Да. Нет. Извини?  
Калеб посмотрел на Кайло, ища поддержку.  
— Послушай, — тот опустил меч и, чуть склонившись, взял ее за руку, пристально глядя в глаза. — Ты делаешь все правильно. Если что-то будет не так — я скажу. Не трать время на чувство вины, пожалуйста, это непродуктивно.  
Кайло старался, чтобы от него исходило только чувство уверенности. Лекси была сильным эмпатом, пусть эта способность и работала у нее больше на интуитивном уровне. Вероятно, к счастью, потому что сейчас он еще мог как-то маскировать весь спектр эмоций, выдавая то, что ей надо было чувствовать. А позже… позже Кайло надеялся, что что-то решится.  
И что сама Лекси станет стабильнее.  
Именно этот момент Калеб использовал, чтобы с гыканьем наброситься на Кайло со спины и огреть рукоятью меча по пояснице.

*

Калеб все так же выводил Кайло из себя. Он опасался, что тот плохо повлияет на Лекси, но выходило так, что она заглядывала в рот Кайло и хихикала над выходками Калеба. Он казался ей милым. Покрывать его отлучки, драки со штурмовиками и попытки стащить ценные вещи офицерского состава, она не покрывала, но и не мешала.  
Впрочем, раз помешала. Дело касалось кошки генерала Хакса и Лекси решила, что ее долг — защитить Миллисент от Калеба. И Кайло провел некоторое количество времени, выслушивая шипение генерала, который потерял свою любимицу и обвинял в этом «неуправляемых рыцарей Рен». Исцарапанный Калеб хранил молчание почище любого пленного оперативника Сопротивления, потом Кайло догадался зайти в каюту Лекси и обнаружил и ее, и Миллисент. Ученица спокойно медитировала, а кошка спала, вытянувшись на ее кровати.

*

Рыцари Рен были формально отделены от остального корабля. И потому что для обучения Силе требовалось сравнительное уединение. И потому что так всем казалось, что они под контролем, а не живут вот по соседству.  
На отведенной им территории Кайло, Лекси и Калеб по негласной договоренности не носили масок, да и само их облачение было полегче, чем когда выходили в «общие» отсеки корабля.  
Кайло вошел в зал медитаций. Он ощущал, что его ученики здесь и увидел, что они расположились на полу: Калеб левитирует в воздухе мелкое печенье, то и дело отправляя его в рот, а Лекси с интересом за этим наблюдает. С появлением Кайло, она переключила внимание на него, а Калеб не стал отвлекаться от своего занятия, только приветственно кивнул, когда он опустился на подушки рядом с ними.  
— Мы отправляемся вести переговоры на Нью-Ков. Операция не боевая, но лучше быть готовыми на всякий случай.  
— Это связано с разработками для базы Старкиллер? — спросила Лекси.  
Калеб закончил с печеньем и теперь тоже смотрел на Кайло.  
— Да, — сказал он, — возможно, придется брать силой то, что нам надо. Это ясно?  
Они кивнули.

*

Калеб догнал его уже на выходе в «общее» пространство Финализатора.  
— Эй, — Калеб взял Кайло за плечо, вынуждая остановиться и пояснил, заметив недовольный взгляд: — Не хочу говорить мысленно, она же услышит.  
— Лекси может, — согласился Кайло, его ученица показывала невероятные успехи именно в использовании ментальной составляющей Силы.  
Телекинез ей не давался, но вот чужой разум и эмоции были как открытая книга.  
— Ты уверен, что ее стоит брать на миссию? — спросил Калеб. — Ей всего семнадцать! Она ребенок.  
Кайло отцепил его пальцы от плеча и ответил:  
— Ты, если память мне не изменяет, сбежал из дому в тринадцать. И совершил первое убийство через полгода.  
Калеб поморщился.  
— Это я, — сказал он, — и никому такого не пожелаю, вот честно. Кстати, убил первого я еще до того, как сбежал. Жизнь во Внешних Мирах сложная, знаешь ли… Но не надо сравнивать меня с этой малышкой! И с собой ее не сравнивай!  
— Лекси летит с нами, — отрезал Кайло, — и точка.  
Он сам сомневался в своем решении, но не собирался уступать Калебу. И так у них проблемы с субординацией, не хватало еще пойти у него на поводу.

*

У Кайло были свои причины взять Лекси. Когда Калеб отсутствовал (каждый раз, когда он исчезал, Кайло надеялся, что и не вернется и каждый раз — безуспешно), он решил позвать ее на допрос. Она наблюдала, как Кайло «обрабатывал» мозг пленного сопротивленца, а потом мысленно попросила: «Можно я попробую?».  
Он разрешил.  
Лекси подошла к мириаланке, и на зеленовато-желтом лице той промелькнуло еще больше беспокойства. Кайло не без гордости поймал образ их двоих из ее сознания: две наводящие ужас фигуры в черном, в которых видится что-то хищное, вмещающее в себя бурлящую Силу.  
Лекси протянула руки к ее голове и пленная забилась в конвульсиях. Прежде, чем Кайло успел остановить Лекси, все было кончено. Мириаланка умерла, безжизненные синие глаза уставились в темный потолок.  
— Ой! — Лекси содрала шлем и, уронив его на живот умерший, обхватила ее лицо. — Я не хотела!  
Она посмотрела на Кайло.  
— Прости, сама не знаю, как так вышло!  
Кайло чувствовал, что она на грани истерики, потому положил ладонь Лекси на плечо.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал он, — ее бы все равно казнили.  
— Да ладно бы умерла, — Лекси вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладонь, — я же почти ничего не успела вытащить. Только обрывки. Я так тебя подвела…  
Кайло сжал ладонь и сказал:  
— Покажи мне то, что достала.  
После того, как Лекси отдала ему всю информацию, которую вытянула из мозга умирающей пленницы, он кивнул.  
— Ты хорошо поработала. Но постарайся, в будущем, не убивать пленных.

*

Переговоры на Нью-Ков мирными не получились.  
По настоянию хозяев, они вынуждены были оставить эскорт на Ипсилоне, а внутри посольства их и вовсе разделили. Когда Кайло понял, что не ощущает своих учеников, он достал меч.  
— Выходит, лучшие умы галактики отказываются сотрудничать с Первым Орденом?  
— Выходит, что так, — ответили ему.  
Они полагали, что смогут вывести его из строя отравляющим газом. Не учли только, что, в отличие от шлемов штурмовиков, у рыцарей Рен они были снабжены фильтрами.  
Бой не занял много времени, а потом он отыскал панель, с которой управлялось силовое поле, экранирующее здание и каждую отдельную комнату, и попросту ее разломал.  
Кайло чувствовал липкие волны страха от Лекси и побежал наружу, столкнувшись по пути с Калебом. Он ожидал увидеть свою младшую ученицу при смерти или, по крайней мере, в окружении вражеских бойцов.  
Вместо этого он увидел ее, стоящей среди трупов. И, судя по тому, что где-то у половины на лицах от носа и глаз были потеки крови: вряд ли всех она убила мечом, который держала в опущенной руке.  
— Я почувствовала, что они собираются напасть, — сказала Лекси вслух.  
Вокодер пропускал ее слова с помехами, так бывало, если человек запинался.  
— Я не знала, правильно ли поступаю.  
— Ты сделала все правильно, — сказал Кайло, — я хотел передать тебе сообщение, но нас экранировали.  
— Это хорошо! Я так боялась сорвать миссию.  
— Не сорвала, я горжусь тобой.  
В ответ пришел восторг, радость и что-то теплое, похожее на что-то из праздничных передач головещания. Калеб подошел к Лекси и спросил, вслух и мысленно:  
— Ты сама в порядке? Убийства просто не даются, малышка.  
— Врагов — даются. И учитель рад, а это главное.  
И она правда так думала.  
«Забираем то, зачем пришли и улетаем», — отдал мысленный приказ Кайло. Он не хотел, чтобы ученики слышали помехи от его вокодера.

*  
Разговор шел мысленно, между магистром и двумя рыцарями Рен. Так что никто из вышагивающих рядом штурмовиков не мог их слышать. Вероятно, как считал Кайло, к счастью. Потому что пустая болтовня явно не помогла бы поддерживать их статус в глазах простых последователей.  
«Скажи, родители тебя не очень любили, да?» — спросил Калеб, обращаясь к Лекси.  
«С чего ты так решил?» — в ее мысленном голосе звучала обида.  
«Ты все время ждешь чужого одобрения, тут или на тебя жутко давили, как на единственного ребенка в семье, или игнорировали».  
Кайло с интересом слушал их разговор, не вмешиваясь. По его мнению, Калеб хуже всех подходил для ведения проникновенных бесед, но интересно было глянуть, во что все выльется.  
«Я не единственная в семье, — ответила Лекси, — до меня родилось два брата и сестра».  
«Они умерли?» — осторожно спросил Калеб.  
«Не знаю». Мысленное пожатие плечами. «Их отдали в программу штурмовиков, а, значит, не осталось никаких личных данных».  
От Калеба пришла волна потрясения и сочувствия, на которую Лекси ответила недоумением.  
«Они служат Первому Ордену. Как служу и я. Это достойно и здесь не о чем жалеть».  
Ее спокойная уверенность, как у человека, который говорит, что за пределами атмосферы вакуум, ариса — это острое блюдо, а от бандорианской чумы можно умереть, резанула даже Кайло. Одно дело — слушать пропагандистские речи генерала Хакса, в которые он и сам не верит, другое дело — чувствовать картину мира человека, для которого все эти идеалы неприлежная истина.  
«Ты пыталась найти свою сестру и братьев?» — спросил Калеб.  
«Нет. Зачем это мне?».  
Были и другие мысли, которые она не формулировала в слова, но там фигурировало чувство гордости из-за того, что Лекси делает что-то важное. Что-то, что пойдет на благо Первому Ордену и, что у каждого существа есть свое место и она свое нашла, так что будет стараться изо всех сил.  
Кайло постарался поплотнее запахнуться в ментальный плащ. Чтобы она не уловила еще и его эмоций. Потому что он сомневался, что может предпринять Лекси, если решит, будто бы ее учитель не разделяет всех ее идеалов.  
Иногда она его до дрожи пугала.  
И хорошо, что на пару следующих месяцев им всем предстояло разделиться.

*

Просыпаться не хотелось, но Кайло чувствовал, что скоро ему придется встать с кровати, несмотря на боль во всех подживающих ранах.  
— Вы так и будете лежать с закрытыми глазами, магистр или соизволите на меня посмотреть?  
Генерала Хакса Кайло тоже ощущал, как и всю медчасть с дроидами и техникой. Он стоял над ним и ждал пробуждения.  
Кайло открыл глаза и посмотрел на генерала. Тот поджал губы, но, вместо ожидаемых слов о потери базы со сквозящим: «Я же говорил!», сказал:  
— К вам посетители. И я не собираюсь заставлять своих людей им препятствовать, — но не удержался от шпильки: — У нас и так многовато потерь после эвакуации.  
И без его слова Кайло чувствовал присутствие своих учеников. Лекси и Калеба он отправил с заданиями в противоположные стороны и не думал, что они настолько хорошо с ним связаны, чтобы почувствовать ранения и примчаться… ну или, как он подумал дальше, просто внимательно смотрели новости.  
— Пусть заходят, — вздохнул Кайло.  
Хакс что-то нажал на своем датападе и в медотсек вошли Лекси с Калебом. Она в черном одеянии рыцарей Рен, только без шлема, светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Он в потертых штанах, рубашке и темном жилете, волосы держит повязка, а на поясе кобура с бластером: типичный контрабандист, чтобы его.  
— Ну ничего себе шрамина! — заявил Калеб, отталкивая недовольно пискнувшего дроида и без спросу плюхаясь в ногах кровати.  
Лекси, тоже без спросу, положила холодную ладонь на лоб Кайло, и он с раздражением и удивлением понял, что ученица забирает его боль. Талант, что тут скажешь.  
— Мы прибыли, как только смогли, — сказала Лекси виновато. — Как вы, учитель? Это правда, что вы сражались с обладательницей Силы?  
— А правда, что ты Хана Соло того? Пришиб? — спросил в свою очередь Калеб.  
Хакс проявил удивительную для него тактичность и вышел, оставив Кайло наедине с учениками. «Это скорее месть, — подумал он, мягко отстраняя Лекси от себя физически и ментально, — чтобы моя жизнь стала еще хуже».  
— Сражался, — лаконично ответил он, — убил.  
Калеб присвистнул.  
— Ну бли-и-ин! Соло же легенда! Как ты мог его так просто взять и убить?! Сердца у тебя нет!  
Кайло скрипнул зубами пожалел, что рядом нет меча, а то бы уже прожег Калеба. Было желание выхватить у него бластер, но гневная отповедь Лекси опередила движение:  
— Учитель убил своего отца, чтобы обрести силу в Темной Стороне! Он сделал все правильно!  
— Я тут, если что, — напомнил Кайло.  
— Ой, — щеки Лекси заалели, — прости-прости, я не хотела.  
А Калеб вскочил с кровати.  
— Хан Соло твой отец?! — спросил он. — Ты почему раньше не говорил?  
От громкого голоса и восхищения (не им, Кайло, а его отцом!) заныли виски. И, если боль сняла опять коснувшаяся его Лекси, то с горечью ничего сделать не получалось.  
— Я и сейчас не хочу об этом говорить, — ответил Кайло. — И вообще, мне еще нужно связаться с Верховным Лидером Сноуком… И привести себя в порядок.  
Он надеялся, что они поймут намек. Зря.  
— Мы тебе поможем, — быстро сказала Лекси. — Во всем! И никуда не уйдем!  
Калеб скривился и неохотно кивнул.  
А Кайло застонал.  
— Я сейчас сбегаю за одеждой… — сказала Лекси.  
— Да пошли кого-нибудь за ней, — Калеб опять плюхнулся на кровать.  
— Точно! Пойду загипнотизирую того лейтенанта, что у дверей стоит.  
Она уже выскочила до того, как Кайло успел сказать, что вовсе не обязательно на всех применять Силу. Хватит и просто попросить.  
— А теперь ты расскажешь мне поподробнее про Хана Соло! — радостно потер руки Калеб.  
Ну почему, почему Рей отказалась стать его ученицей? Она бы не была хуже этих двоих и, может быть, смогла бы помочь от них отвязаться. Кайло бы проводил время с ней. Медитировал бы, устраивал спарринги, все, как у всех нормальных людей. И было бы так хорошо…


End file.
